Before He Cheats
by anything54312
Summary: He's cheating. I know it. So does Tiffany-Heather. A oneshot songfic to Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. It's not who you think. The ending is... suprising


AN: THis is my new sonfic, give it a chance, I think it's pretty good.

_Right now, he's probably slow-dancing with a bleached blonde tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

"How much you wanna bet he's cheating RIGHT NOW?" I asked the girl sitting beside me. Her name is Tiffany I think. Yeah, Tiffany. Tiffany turned her head and looked behind her. She gave a nervous laugh. "Uhhh, I would bet a lot that it's a possibility." I turned and looked at her. She quickly glanced toward where she was previously looking. I followed her gaze. There he was, in all his glory, dancing with some slut that had her hands all over him.

_Right now he's probably buying her some Fruity little drink 'cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick showing her how to shoot a combo_

The song ended and he grabbed her hand. The blonde was giggling insanely. I couldn't see her face because her hair. He dragged her to the bar. I couldn't hear them. But I saw him taking a beer and a margarita. Then they headed to the pool table. I couldn't look anymore, I was disgusted. "I hope they're happy," I mumbled. Tiffany looked at me with pity. "He doesn't deserve you," she said quietly. "I agree."

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his Pretty little soupped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

I looked back over at them. I still couldn't see the slut's face. She was facing away from him. I DEFINITELY saw what happened next. It was like slow-motion. The tramp and Tommy were engrossed in a lip lock. I felt sick. I hopped up and all but ran outside. Then an idea just hit me. I saw his infamous Viper. I yanked my keys out of my purse and scratched a long line down the side of his precious car. I finished my work of art and smashed the headlights. Then I opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked and carved my name into his leather seat.

_Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania Karaoke_

I walked back in to hear a familiar voice that I couldn't quite place singing the last lines of Pick Up The Pieces. I saw the blonde hair that obviously belonged to Tommy's tramp walking off the stage. I officially hate Pick Up The Pieces, and Boyz!Attack for that matter.

_Right now she's probably saying 'I'm drunk' and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky._

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo._

She, giggling, whispered something in his ear and he smirked widely and his eyes lit up. I walked back to the bar and sat down beside Tiffany. I just noticed Tiffany is wearing a necklace that says 'Heather'. Oops. "I have another bet for you, I bet that slut just told Tommy she's drunk. He's probably thinking he's gonna get lucky. Wait until he sees his car." I snickered. Tiffany-Heather looked confused and dazed. She was drunk. He's cheating I know it. So does Tiffany-Heather.

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his Pretty little soupped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

He headed out the door pulling the giggling blonde with him. I had to see his reaction. I followed him out the door and waited nearby to see what he thought of my redecorating. "Tommy…" I heard someone whine. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, babe?" A pause. "I need to use the bathroom." Another pause. "Okay. I'll be waiting." I stifled a laugh. 'Waiting in horror' I thought. I heard heels clicking back to the bar. I then heard soft thuds walking towards the Viper. I followed silently. I saw him stop suddenly and gasp in shock, horror, and just plain disbelief.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

I was still standing in the shadows. I heard the clicking heels that meant the slut was coming back. "Tommy? Tommy? Babe? Are you okay?" She walked past me, but I still didn't see her face. She looked into his face and then at the Viper. "Oh my God. Tommy, the Viper. What I happened. "I don't know," he whispered. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. I decided that it was the perfect opportunity to speak up. I stepped out of the shadows and cleared my throat. Tommy turned around and saw me. "You did this?" I smiled triumphantly and nodded. The tramp turned around at that moment and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe this. Her. She was who was all over Tommy all night. No, it couldn't be. I blinked. I blinked again. And again. And again. It was. It WAS. It was her. It WAS her. It was HER. IT WAS HER. I opened my mouth to speak and the simple word came out strained and hoarse.

"Jude?"

She blinked at me like I had at her. She didn't seem to realize I was me either. I guess she finally realized it really was me because she opened her mouth to speak. Her voice was strained and hoarse also.

"Sadie?" Jude whispered.

_Oh, cause the next time that he cheats, you know it won't be on me._

FIN.


End file.
